


Tear my flesh & paint me red

by Miizurichan



Series: For Writoween [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Masochism, for writoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person, only his lover would he let touch him like that. Only his lover could bring him that satisfaction he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear my flesh & paint me red

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but it's at least something.  
> //if gore like this makes you uncomfortable, don't read it //  
> I found a series of horror/spooky prompts last night on twitter and i got so happy because finally something to do throughout october for us who write! so yeah, this is the first of a series of fics for Writoween!  
> also i missed my fucked up babies so have some shirokou.  
> enjoy!

He wasn't sure why it was like that. Why it felt so good every time the growling beast before him left new bruises on his body. 

Every time those long, sharp nails dug into his pearly white skin and made the blood inside his body drip down from the wounds, he would laugh breathlessly as his body tingled with pain and pleasure. 

It was grotesque, he knew that, but he loved it. He enjoyed it, every second of it, because by the time it was over, it would be long until it would happen again. 

His lover, his precious lover would refuse to touch him for days as his wounds healed. 

Naturally, he could be satisfied without such treatment, but there was something about that pain, given to him by his lover while in that state, that really brought him to the ultimate satisfaction. 

The way his tongue and lips would be bruised and bleed slightly after each kiss they shared then, just made him want to kiss his lover more. Be bruised more, feel those nails tear his pearly white skin. 

He wanted, needed that pain. He loved that pain, but only when it was brought to him by his precious lover. If it was anyone else than his lover, he didn't want it. 

Only his lower could tear his skin apart and paint his skin with blood.


End file.
